Annonce tragique
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Le timing n'était pas avec eux ! Une annonce, une correspondance, une rencontre imprévue au détour d'un couloir... Comment des non-dits peuvent générer des actes inchangeables ?


**Auteur **:Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Annonce tragique

**Rating **: T

**Couple **:Harry/Draco

**Genre **:Drame/Tragedy

**Situation **:L'histoire se déroule pendant la sixième année d'Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer **:Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Béta Correctrice :** Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : J'espère que cet Os vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne (re)lecture de cette version corrigée.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annonce tragique**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Harry**

J'étais nerveux dès le réveil.

J'avais tant attendu ce jour, que maintenant qu'il était là, je désirais arrêter le temps et ne pas vivre ce qui allait se passer en ce jour.

Pourquoi avions-nous décidé de nous rencontrer aujourd'hui ?

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi se rencontrer tout court ?

Cela faisait plus de quatre mois que nous nous écrivions et cela m'allait très bien. Je n'avais pas besoin de le ou la rencontrer.

Cette personne pouvait très bien être Ron, voire même Hermione. Je ne supporterais pas d'être tombé amoureux d'un de mes amis !

Une fois habillé, je m'assis sur mon lit et sortis ma petite boîte de la malle. J'avais gardé chacune des lettres reçues et de temps en temps, je les relisais.

Comment avais-je pu tomber aussi bas ?

Certes, c'était moi qui avais lancé cette histoire avec ma petite annonce sur le tableau de la Grande Salle en début d'année. Je l'y avais placée la nuit quand personne ne pouvait me voir. Mais maintenant que cette chose devenait réelle, j'avais peur…

Peur de connaître cette personne, qu'elle ne me plaise pas, ne pas lui plaire.

Nous n'avions jamais évoqué de près ou de loin notre physique ou notre sexe et cela, sans même se concerter sur la question.

Moi, je savais pourquoi. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts ainsi qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ne couraient pas les couloirs de Poudlard, mais l'autre personne, pourquoi ?

Était-elle laide, pleine de boutons ?

Et si cette personne était Rusard !?

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être lui, la personne qui entretenait cette correspondance avec moi était intelligente et aussi torturée par ses propres fantômes que moi. La seule chose que j'espérais était que je ne tombe pas sur Cho Chang ou Ginny… J'avais déjà donné avec la première et ne souhaitais donc pas retenter l'expérience, et la deuxième me tournait autour depuis un petit moment mais je ne la voyais que comme une sœur.

En même temps, pourquoi étais-je stressé ? Nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Nous avions les mêmes avis sur beaucoup de choses, les mêmes goûts alimentaires ainsi que pour le sport ou notre besoin d'indépendance.

Cette future relation ne pouvait que bien marcher. Il me suffisait d'avoir le courage de sortir de mon dortoir et d'aller me poster près de la statue qui se trouvait à proximité de la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs, j'allais arriver en retard si je ne me pressais pas. Je rangeai ma petite boîte et me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir. Étant un samedi, j'avais opté pour une des rares belles chemises que je possédais. Elle était verte et j'avais aussi enfilé un de mes jeans qui n'était pas trop abîmé. Je n'étais pas un canon de beauté, mais je ne me trouvais pas trop mal non plus.

Bon allez, courage Harry, tu vas au rendez-vous, tu l'embrasses à pleine bouche, depuis le temps que tu le veux, et puis tu laisses le hasard choisir pour toi, me dis-je à moi-même.

J'essayai une dernière fois de dompter mes cheveux mais voyant que je n'avais aucune chance, je sortis du dortoir pour aller rejoindre la personne qui avait volé mon cœur.

Une fois le tableau de la Grosse Dame passé, je commençai la liste des personnes que je ne voulais pas rencontrer près de cette statue. Et plus elle s'allongeait, plus je constatais avec horreur que je ne citais que des filles. Cela voulait-il dire que j'étais attiré par les hommes ?

J'en avais marre de me massacrer le cerveau avec toutes les possibilités, je décidai donc d'accélérer mon allure pour en avoir le cœur net.

Une seule prière résonna en moi : faites que ce soit un garçon.

**POV Draco**

_« Recherche personne avec qui correspondre anonymement. La solitude te pèse ? Tu te sens seul(e) ? Tu as besoin de parler tout en restant anonyme ? Moi aussi. Si tu es intéressé(e), prends cette annonce et écris une réponse. Ton hibou saura à qui la rendre ! Merci. »_

Tout avait démarré par cette annonce et maintenant, je devais prendre mon courage, que je n'avais pas, pour aller à la rencontre de la personne qui avait volé mon cœur depuis maintenant deux mois.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir « parlant » et quand ce dernier me dit ce que je voulais entendre, je sortis de la chambre et marchai vers la Grande Salle.

Malgré nos quatre mois de lettres échangées, je n'avais aucune idée de la personne derrière ce pseudo que j'avais donné : « _Vif d'or_ ». J'avais toujours adoré jouer au Quiditch, mais le vif d'or restait une fascination pour moi. Le temps d'un match, mon cerveau ne pensait qu'à cette petite balle ailée et mon correspondant était devenu l'unique cible de ma fascination.

Chaque mot écrit, chaque réponse à mes questions sur ses goûts et chacune de ses propres questions m'avaient envoûté petit à petit. La seule chose que je lui reprochais était qu'au fil du temps, je n'avais pas vu un visage de fille mais celui d'un garçon. Flou, certes, mais le visage d'un garçon quand même.

Et puis, je m'étais fait à l'idée d'aimer et d'être attiré par le corps d'un homme.

Mais malgré tout, cela pouvait être une fille même si j'avais une très grande préférence pour un garçon. Ma seule prière était juste que ce ne soit pas Pansy. Si la personne qui m'écrivait quasi-quotidiennement était une fille, je ferais avec. J'avais trouvé mon âme sœur en « _Vif d'or_ », j'en étais persuadé. Étrangement, j'avais même mis un peu de côté ma mission pour le Lord. J'étais même content que Katy Bell n'ait pas écouté les consignes de Rosmerta par rapport au collier, car je n'aurais pas pu rencontrer ma moitié aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi avais-je lancé aussi cette date pour nous voir enfin ? Cela faisait niais, mièvre et guimauve : le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

J'aurais plutôt dû me casser le bras avant d'écrire une pareille bêtise.

Je tournai à présent au coin d'un couloir, me rendant compte que j'avais pris inconsciemment un chemin plus long afin de gagner du temps, quand une personne, certainement pressée, me rentra dedans. J'en tombai à la renverse sous le choc et me cognai la tête fortement.

Merlin que cela faisait mal.

- Ah, c'est juste toi Malfoy…

À cette voix, mes poils se hérissèrent et je me relevai aussi vite que possible.

- Même en portant tes affreuses lunettes, tu ne vois rien ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix aussi cassante et froide que possible.

Ce satané Gryffondor de mes deux allait réussir à me gâcher cette rencontre !

- J'n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi la fouine…

Sur ce, il partit, mais je ne le laissai pas faire. Il m'avait quand même fait tomber sans me présenter des excuses.

- Pas si vite Potter, j'exige des excuses !

- Plutôt crever Malfoy !

Il essaya de se soustraire à ma poigne qui retenait son bras, mais je le plaquai contre le mur en lui lançant un regard plus noir que la nuit.

- Tu vas t'excuser petit parasite ou je te fous mon poing dans ta tête de balafré, le menaçai-je en serrant les dents.

On ne bousculait pas un Malfoy de la sorte, sans même s'excuser.

En plus, recevoir des excuses de cet avorton me remplissait de joie. Il me cherchait depuis le premier jour et je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me donne de nouveau une opportunité de lui faire mal.

- Lâche-moi… mais lâche-moi Malfoy.

- Je te lâche si tu t'excuses ! Lui dis-je aussi catégorique que possible.

Je n'avais pas tout mon temps, je devais sûrement déjà être en retard à mon rendez-vous. Et je détestais être en retard !

- Jamais sale Mangemort ! Me cracha-t-il au visage.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je ne pus empêcher mon poing de partir à la rencontre de son nez.

- Merlin… fais chier. Je saigne du nez maintenant. Malfoy, tu vas me le payer !

Il se rua sur moi et une bagarre s'en suivit. Seule l'arrivée du professeur Chourave nous fit arrêter les coups. En me relevant avec une petite, toute petite difficulté, je pus sentir que j'avais certainement une côte fêlée ou cassée… sans oublier que j'avais le visage en feu.

Petit con !

Maintenant, j'avais à coup sûr dû rater ma rencontre !

Bien sûr, pour en rajouter sur ma malchance, le professeur nous emmena à l'infirmerie. Je détestais déjà la Saint-Valentin avec tout ce qui allait avec, mais celle-ci aurait dû changer la donne. Cette mésaventure ne faisait au contraire qu'en rajouter à mon dégoût pour cette fête.

**POV Harry**

J'étais là, dans l'infirmerie, pour au moins une nuit avec ni plus ni moins que la fouine.

Ce petit con avait réussi à me casser le nez. J'avais aussi un œil au beurre noir, une côte fêlée et pour couronner le tout, un doigt cassé à force d'avoir frappé cette sale fouine. Certes le dernier point était plus ma faute mais que voulez-vous, je ne peux pas blairer ce Mangemort en puissance !

J'étais d'ailleurs sûr depuis le début de l'année qu'il mijotait quelque chose.

Et pour rajouter à tout ça, je venais de me réveiller suite à l'effet d'une potion et constatais que j'avais à présent huit heures de retard à mon rendez-vous.

Madame Pomfresh n'étant pas là pour que je puisse lui demander un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume, je pris mon mal en patience.

Je devais m'expliquer, lui dire que j'avais voulu venir mais que j'avais eu un léger empêchement de dernière minute. J'allais même lui avouer que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie. Je voulais vraiment rencontrer l'élue, bon autant ne pas me mentir, l'élu de mon cœur… en espérant qu'il comprenne.

Je dus attendre plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant le retour de Pomfresh. Je l'appelai aussitôt et elle vint près de moi. Je pus donc lui faire ma demande.

Elle partit me chercher ce que je désirais dans son bureau, mais je me rendis compte que j'avais un problème. Je n'avais pas la dernière lettre sur moi.

Je ne pouvais donc pas le prévenir.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il me comprenne et qu'il ne voit pas là une manière de lui poser un lapin. En plus, il avait certainement dû passer la Saint-Valentin seul dans un coin à pester contre moi !

- Merlin Malfoy, je vais te tuer, dès que l'on sortira d'ici, laissai-je échapper.

Bien entendu, il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre.

- Madame Pomfresh, y aurait-il moyen d'envoyer un message par hibou ? Demanda la fouine. Et avoir aussi une plume pour écrire.

- Un instant Monsieur Malfoy.

J'étais jaloux de lui en cet instant. Je désirais tellement le voir, lui parler de vive voix et peut-être même être dans ses bras. Mais je n'aurais rien de tout cela pour l'instant, ne pouvant lui envoyer mon message. Et le voir lui, ce Serpentard arrogant, narcissique, avoir le droit d'écrire un message à sa petite-amie du moment me paraissait injuste.

Foutue journée !

**.**

**.**

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux qui fixaient sa main et l'enviais comme jamais. Je le vis rouler son parchemin, y déposer un baiser, chose étrange. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir une chose aussi improbable qu'un Malfoy faire une chose aussi niaise. Il attacha ensuite sa lettre à la patte du hibou et le libérera par une des fenêtres.

A peine avait-il fermé ladite fenêtre et rejoint son lit que l'animal frappa contre la vitre.

- Merde… il n'a même pas voulu lire mon parchemin ! S'exclama Malfoy.

Il ?

Certainement son ami Blaise pour le prévenir de sa présence à l'infirmerie.

Mais pourquoi ce baiser alors ?

Malfoy se leva à nouveau, mais une chose bizarre se produisit. Dès la fenêtre ouverte, l'hibou vola vers moi et non vers Malfoy.

Je restai le regard figé sur le volatile et un coup de bec me ramena à la réalité. Je décrochai le parchemin par pur automatisme. Puis, voulant le rendre à Malfoy, je tendis ce dernier, qui passa une fraction de seconde devant mes yeux. Je vis qu'il s'agissait du même papier à lettre que celui que j'utilisais pour correspondre avec mon inconnu.

Ayant peur tout à coup, je le déroulai en vitesse et vis ce que je ne voulais pas voir. C'était mon ancien message, celui qui datait de la veille avec un post-scriptum qui venait sans conteste de mon correspondant.

_« PS : je suis vraiment navré mais je suis à l'infirmerie. Une bagarre en venant te rencontrer. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux venir me voir. Je t'attends avec impatience ! »_

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Je ne pouvais pas être tombé amoureux de lui, pas lui !

- Merlin, pas toi, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne reçus aucune réponse.

Il était toujours debout devant la fenêtre ouverte à me fixer d'un regard vide.

Je serrai compulsivement le parchemin dans la main et laissai couler mes larmes.

Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais écris à la fouine. Je lui avais confié des choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personnes. Il me connaissait même mieux que mes meilleurs amis.

Tout ce temps, j'avais parlé avec lui, mon ennemi, celui qui gâchait ma vie depuis six ans. Celui qui faisait de Poudlard un enfer. Celui que je ne supportais pas plus de deux secondes à moins de quinze mètres de moi.

Lui !

**POV Draco **_(Petit retour en arrière)_

Quand je m'étais réveillé et rendu compte que j'étais toujours à l'infirmerie, j'avais vite compris que j'avais sans conteste raté mon rendez-vous.

J'avais alors juste espéré qu'il ou elle allait me laisser une seconde chance.

Rien que de supposer l'idée d'arrêter notre correspondance me rendait nauséeux. J'étais raide dingue de cette personne sans même l'avoir rencontrée. Je me foutais même de savoir si il ou elle était Sang-de-Bourbe. Je voulais juste le sentir près de moi, l'embrasser quand cela me chantais, lui faire l'amour passionnément. J'en avais fait des rêves érotiques en pensant à mon inconnu. D'ailleurs, c'était toujours un homme dans mes songes. Je prenais un malin plaisir à caresser son torse bien musclé, l'embrasser partout. J'avais même imaginé l'avoir en bouche. Moi, je m'étais rabaissé à m'imaginer à genoux dans mes rêves et cela n'avait été que pur plaisir au réveil.

J'avais même imaginé la sensation de l'avoir en moi, bougeant, me faisant monter au septième ciel. Et je voulais tout ça, je le voulais plus que tout. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour l'avoir près de moi en cet instant. Un Malfoy n'avait pas de cœur et je comprenais pourquoi. Je ferais tout pour garder l'élu de mon cœur près de moi et l'aimer chaque jour !

Si jamais mon amour ne m'était pas rendu, je ne savais pas comment je réagirais. J'avais idéalisé cette rencontre, l'avais pensée dans les moindres détails.

Toujours en imaginant que mes sentiments soient partagés, j'avais prévu une balade dans le parc, un petit dîner aux chandelles dans ma chambre et une soirée devant le feu de cheminée. J'avais même espéré secrètement que les choses se termineraient dans mon lit et que ma chambre soit remplie de nos gémissements dus au plaisir.

Mais je ne pouvais plus rien espérer ayant posé un lapin « involontairement » à mon Valentin. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur l'infirmière quand elle fut revenue. Chose que ce balafré de malheur n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire.

Aucune tenue ce type !

Une fois le temps correct estimé, je demandai à Pomfresh un hibou ainsi qu'une plume. J'avais eu la présence d'esprit de prendre _sa_ dernière lettre comme preuve de mon identité. Je ne me voilais pas la face, j'étais autant admiré que craint, et si mon inconnu était d'une autre maison que la mienne, il y avait plus de chance qu'il soit plus que surpris que ce soit moi « _Sky_ », surnom offert gracieusement par mon inconnu.

Quand j'eus fini d'écrire mon petit mot où je l'invitais à me rejoindre ici, je relâchai le hibou afin qu'il lui porte la missive. Étant encore en plein hiver, je fermai la fenêtre et retournai sous mes draps pour retrouver un semblant de chaleur. Je ressentis une légère douleur au niveau de ma respiration due à mes côtes fêlées, mais je savais par expérience que cela allait disparaître à mon réveil.

Un bruit se fit entendre à peine une minute plus tard, je fixai donc la fenêtre que je venais de quitter et vis avec une certaine tristesse le hibou avec à sa patte mon parchemin. Étant sûr et certain qu'il était impossible qu'il l'ait reçu, je m'exclamai sans même m'en rendre compte :

- Merde… il n'a même pas voulu lire mon parchemin !

Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, je voulus reprendre mon mot, mais l'hibou vola jusqu'à Potter.

Combien de chance avais-je que mon correspondant soit le balafré ?

Je commençai à compter, par pur stress, quand j'entendis d'une voix tremblante :

- Merlin, pas toi !

Mon regard devint flou.

La personne que j'aimais comme un fou depuis deux mois n'était autre que lui, mon pire ennemi…

Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Je ne le tolèrerais pas !

Je ne pouvais pas être tombé amoureux de lui.

Pourtant, des petits détails écrits me revinrent en tête et plus je me repassais ses réponses, plus je pouvais comprendre certains sous-entendus.

Bon sang, j'aimais Potter !

Je ne pus arrêter mes pas qui m'amenèrent droit devant lui et mus par un besoin bestial, je l'attirai à moi pour enfin l'embrasser.

Que ce soit lui au quelqu'un d'autre m'était égal, je l'aimais et voulais le lui dire. Nous nous étions avoué nos sentiments par écrit mais jamais encore par des gestes.

Mon premier « _Je t'aime mon Vif d'or_ » avait été écrit pour la nouvelle année et j'avais reçu dans les heures qui avaient suivie un « _Je t'aime_ _aussi mon Sky_ ».

Je n'avais pas prévu que mon identité soit un problème, pensant que si moi j'arrivais à passer outre son identité, il pouvait en faire de même avec la mienne, mais non. Il me repoussa et me jeta au visage avec un regard de haine que je n'avais jamais vue chez lui :

- Ne fais plus jamais ça ! Compris ? Je te déteste Malfoy !

Il accentua sa phrase par une nouvelle poussée et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que sentir tout mon corps se briser.

Je comprenais pourquoi l'amour était si cruel. Et je devais vraiment aimer mon inconnu qui n'en était plus un, car même sachant que c'était lui, je ne pouvais que ressentir ce petit truc dans mon ventre comme à chaque fois que j'avais pensé à _lui_.

En cet instant, son regard et sa dernière phrase résonnaient en moi telle une litanie. Il ne pouvait pas penser ça…

- Tu ne peux pas penser ça, tu m'aimes, dis-je avec un tremblement dans la voix.

- Je ne t'aime pas et maintenant dégage ! Laisse-moi en paix !

Il tira le rideau de séparation. Je restai planté devant ce bout tissu blanc et après un temps indéterminé, retournai dans mon lit avec un certain automatisme.

Il ne le pensait pas, non…

Je déposai la tête sur l'oreiller en souhaitant de toutes mes forces être en plein cauchemar. Ensuite, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur la belette femelle.

- Harry, Harry où es-tu ?

Sans même attendre de réponse, elle fonça vers le seul lit entouré du rideau et l'ouvrit dans un geste sec.

- Oh Harry…

Je me retournai pour observer quand ce que je vis me fit encore plus mal. Je les voyais s'embrasser comme des désespérés.

Je détournai le regard et m'aperçus que la fenêtre était restée ouverte. Détestant le froid, je quittai à nouveau le lit afin de fermer la fenêtre quand j'entendis la belette femelle dire :

- Je t'aime Harry… si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Je ne voulais pas entendre _sa_ réponse, je ne voulais pas !

Étant devant la fenêtre, je ne vis qu'une seule solution à tous mes problèmes.

Celui de Voldemort, m'ayant confié une bien trop dure mission, de mon amour pour mon ennemi et de cette douleur qui prenait petit à petit part de moi.

Il me suffisait juste de sauter pour tout stopper, pour être enfin heureux.

Vivre avec lui, comme dans mes rêves…

- Moi, commença Harry.

Ne voulant en entendre d'avantage, je pris toute mon énergie et ma volonté de ne plus souffrir pour sauter.

C'était haut cinq étages et la chute fut rapide. La seule chose à laquelle mon cerveau eut le temps de penser avant que mon corps ne touche le sol fut que j'avais quand même senti ses lèvres une fois sur les miennes.

**POV Harry **_(Petit retour en arrière)_

Une fois que j'eus fermé le rideau, je pus desserrer les mains qui tremblaient fortement.

Il m'avait embrassé !

Il avait osé m'embrasser.

Et j'avais senti cette chaleur monter en moi malgré tout.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas aimer un Mangemort, un Malfoy, un Serpentard ?!

Non, je ne le pouvais pas. Alors pourquoi ne voulais-je qu'une chose, rouvrir ce rideau et replacer mes lèvres sur les siennes ?

Mais je ne devais pas ! Malfoy ne pouvait pas être mon « _Sky_ ». Non !

Je repris place sur le lit, encore secoué par les derniers événements. Je fixai ensuite le rideau en pesant les pour et les contre sur la question : Devrais-je rouvrir ce rideau et lui dire que oui, je l'aimais ?

Malheureusement, j'arrivai à égalité. Puis, j'entendis un choc et la voix de Ginny s'éleva.

- Harry, Harry où es-tu ?

Je souhaitai en cet instant disparaître car elle était la seule personne que je ne désirais pas voir aujourd'hui. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de moi, mais la mort de mon parrain m'avait au moins appris que je ne l'aimais pas, qu'elle était une amie.

- Oh Harry…

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je sentis de nouveau une bouche contre la mienne.

C'était différent.

Étrangement, j'étais plus à l'aise mais je ne ressentais pas ce feu que j'avais ressenti avec Malfoy.

Cela voulait-il dire que je _l'_aimais ?

Pour en être sûr, j'approfondis le baiser mais rien, je ne ressentis rien.

Elle s'écarta de moi et me dit ce qu'elle ne devait surtout pas dire tout en me prenant dans ses bras :

- Je t'aime Harry… si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Je devais lui dire, lui dire que moi, je ne l'aimais pas de cette façon-là. Ensuite, je devrais tout faire pour qu'elle parte. Je désirais désormais rattraper les choses avec Mal… avec Draco. Autant m'entraîner dès maintenant à dire son prénom. Le souci était que je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Ginny. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas dû répondre au baiser.

Je pris donc une grande inspiration et commençai :

- Moi…

Je fis une pause, car comment disait-on à une fille que vous aimez depuis tant d'années comme une sœur, et surtout après un baiser rendu, que vous ne l'aimiez pas comme elle le désirait ?

- Écoute Gin', je… je ne … je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi et je m'en excuse !

Elle se sépara de moi et me regarda les larmes plein les yeux. Je ne pus rien ajouter d'autre car mon cerveau était déjà en train de chercher les mots que je _lui_ dirais pour me faire pardonner.

Je l'aimais !

Malgré sa condition, son arrogance, sa famille et sa maison, je l'aimais.

Ginny partit et me laissa sans rien ajouter d'autre. Je me levai alors et vis que la chance n'était pas avec moi, Mal… Draco n'étant pas là. Je me rallongeai mais me rendis compte que la fenêtre était ouverte. Ne voulant pas me relever, je pris ma baguette et la fermai d'un simple sort.

- Monsieur Potter, buvez ceci.

Je me tournai et vis une fiole près de mon visage. Certainement une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

- Je dois d'abord parler à Malfoy, expliquai-je

- Il est certainement parti aux toilettes. Buvez ceci, vous lui parlerez demain. Vous devez vous reposer.

Connaissant Pomfresh, je pris la fiole de mauvaise grâce et la vidai d'une traite. Elle avait raison, j'aurais tout le temps pour lui dire et tenter de me faire pardonner demain.

**.**

**.**

J'ouvris un œil et vis que le soleil était déjà levé.

J'avais une faim de loup, n'ayant rien mangé depuis la veille.

En y repensant, je me souvins devoir _lui_ parler et m'excuser. Je me levai alors, prêt à aller lui dire tout ce que je ressentais mais vis son lit déjà vide. Ne voyant l'infirmière nulle part, je me rhabillai en vitesse sachant qu'il serait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Une fois dans le couloir, je croisai seulement quelques élèves avec une tête d'enterrement, elles étaient à faire peur.

Je supposais que leur soirée n'avait pas tourné comme ils l'avaient souhaité.

Dès que je fus dans la Grande Salle, je remarquai que pratiquement tout le monde avait cette tête.

Voldemort avait-il lancé une attaque pendant la nuit ?

Je pris le chemin de ma table où je vis une Hermione plus blanche qu'un vampire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant et prenant un croissant.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Me demanda alors mon ami Ron.

- Non, dis-je la bouche pleine.

Sans attendre de réponse, je commençai à le chercher à la table des Serpentard mais me rendis compte que la table était vide.

- Pourquoi la table des Serpentard est vide ? Questionnai-je mes amis.

- Dumbledore leur a donné congé aujourd'hui, répondit Ron la voix étrangement émue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es vraiment pas au courant ? Me redemanda mon ami.

- Non ! M'énervai-je.

Mon seul but était d'aller parler à Mal… Draco. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer aux devinettes.

- La fouine a enfin compris qu'elle ne servait à rien, entendis-je une voix qui ne pouvait être que celle de Dean.

- Comment ça ? Demandai-je ayant un étrange pressentiment.

- Il s'est suicidé cette nuit, m'avoua Ron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_« Salut mon amour, _

_Aujourd'hui, le soleil a enfin daigné percer le ciel. Je me suis promené dans le parc face à chez moi afin d'en profiter. _

_Tu m'as manqué, encore une fois. _

_Il ne se passe pas un seul instant sans que tu ne me manques d'ailleurs. _

_Mais à un moment, tu es enfin venu à ma rencontre et nous avons parcouru le petit sentier près du lac, main dans la main. J'étais tellement heureux ! _

_Savais-tu qu'Hermione et Ron allaient avoir un autre bébé. Je n'en reviens pas. C'est le troisième depuis la fin de Poudlard et il y 5 ans déjà._

_J'imagine déjà la future génération de Weasley à Poudlard, faisant vivre un enfer à Snape._

_Tu sais, hier, j'ai fait un magnifique rêve de nous. Je rentrais du travail et tu avais préparé un diner aux chandelles pour notre anniversaire, il y a exactement six ans aujourd'hui que j'ai reçu ta première réponse. _

_Nous avions mangé les yeux dans les yeux et ensuite, nous avions fini par faire l'amour devant la cheminée. Je pouvais presque sentir ta peau contre la mienne, ta bouche parcourir mon corps. Et j'arrivais aussi à imaginer ta peau si douce sous mes doigts, ton érection contre la mienne. J'en ai pleuré au réveil. D'ailleurs, je pleure quasiment chaque matin depuis six ans. Je regrette tellement si tu savais…_

_Chaque jour, j'ai cette phrase sur le bout de la langue, mais je me suis promis de ne jamais la dire, à personne. Si je n'ai pas eu le courage et l'intelligence de te le dire à toi, l'homme que j'aime, de vive voix, je ne peux la dire à personne. _

_Ron et Hermione ne comprennent pas pourquoi je n'arrive à pas oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas. _

_Chaque soir, je m'endors avec ta chemise, celle que tu portais ce jour-là, elle porte le sang de notre bagarre. Je la chéris comme un trésor. Elle a encore ton odeur tu sais. _

_Mais tu le sais puisque je te le dis quasiment à chaque fois. _

_Bon, vu que je radote, je vais te laisser »_

- A demain mon amour, murmurai-je tout en repliant la lettre.

Je lançai le sortilège pour ouvrir la boîte et plaçai la lettre à l'intérieur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser ta photo qui restait intacte malgré le temps. Je déposai ensuite un baiser sur la pierre froide et tournai les talons, les larmes aux yeux.

Malgré les années, je n'étais jamais parti d'ici sans pleurer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dans le froid de l'automne, on put voir qu'un homme quittait le parc de Poudlard. On put aussi apercevoir une feuille tomber d'un arbre et finir sa course sur une tombe en marbre blanc où l'on pouvait y lire :_

_« Ci-gît Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_5 juin 1980 - 14 février 1996_

_A mon fils, mon ami._

_Nous t'aimons, là où tu reposes. »_

_Sauf que si une personne attentive regardait de plus près, elle pourrait lire en plus petit, gravé différemment :_

_« Repose en paix…_

_Pardonne-moi._

_Je t'aime mon Sky._

_Ton vif d'or »_

* * *

**J'espère que cet Os vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas. Sachez qu'une version alternative est en ligne. Je ne pouvais décemment pas tuer Draco, les empêchant ainsi de vivre une romance.**

**Vous trouverez donc cette version sous le titre **_« Et si… »._** Elle compte 22 chapitres plus l'épilogue. **

_Et si... Draco ne mourrait pas ? Et si… tout pouvait être changé. Quand sera-t-il alors du reste ? La guerre finira-t-elle autrement ? Harry et Draco sauront-ils s'aimer ? _

**A très bientôt peut-être sur une autre des mes histoires.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **

_Os republié corrigé le 24 novembre 2012_


End file.
